Adiós Hinata
by Hitaro245
Summary: Esta es la versión resubida editada para los estandares de de mi fic, amor, intriga, aventura, y tragedia, NaruHina y otras parejas. Capitulo 2 Resubido.
1. Capitulo 1 Un encuentro poco usual

Mina-san, ohayo, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, estoy re-subiendo el fic debido a que los administradores lo borraron por la forma de redacción, pero estoy arreglándolo y aquí lo tendrán de nuevo.

**Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

Acciones

[N/a: nota de autor]

[Traducciones o aclaraciones]

**Disclaimers: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto © 1999-2009 **

**Adiós Hinata © Hitaro245**

**Para más info., vean mi perfil**

**ADIOS HINATA.**

Capitulo 1 Un encuentro poco usual 

Era una mañana de verano en la aldea de Konoha. Un chico rubio y de ojos color zafiro, con tres marcas que parecían bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas, de unos 16 años, llamado Naruto Uzumaki, iba camino a comer un o mejor dicho, varios tazones de ramen en el Ichiraku, cuando por el camino se encontró con una hermosa chica de unos 16 años, de cabello azul, con un cuerpo hermoso y bien proporcionado, con unos hermosos ojos color perla brillantes como la luna que cada vez que veían al rubio reflejaban un brillo pero a la vez una timidez que la hacían ver tan tierna, ella era Hinata Hyuga, heredera del segundo clan mas poderoso de Konoha, el clan Hyuga.

Cuando Naruto vio a Hinata, el fue a saludarla.

-Hola Hinata- Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa

- Na... Naruto-kun, ho... hola- Respondió está sonrojándose y escondiéndose tras un poste de luz

-"me pregunto porque siempre se esconde y se sonroja cuando le hablo"- Se pregunto mentalmente el rubio -¿Oye y que estas haciendo?- Pregunto a la peliazul.

- E... Estaba yendo a... a ver a Kurenai-sensei- Respondió Hinata -¿Y... y tu q... que estas haciendo Na... Naruto-kun?- Pregunto tímidamente la peliazul.

- Estaba yendo a Ichiraku, por cierto- Respondió esté -¿Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?- Pregunto muy animado

- Na... Naruto-kun yo... yo- Responde sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos, pero Naruto interrumpe.

- Vamos Hinata, es mas, yo invito- Rogaba el rubio.

-E... Esta bien Naruto-kun- Acepto gustosa la ojiperla.

En Ichiraku, Naruto ya iba por su tercer tazón de ramen, mientras que Hinata termina el primero. Cuando salían de Ichiraku Hinata le pregunta a Naruto.

- Na... Naruto-kun- Llamaba un poco sonrojada Hinata.

- Dime Hinata- Contesta el nombrado

-En... En los dos años y medio que te fuiste de la aldea, bueno, ¿tú... tú tuviste alguna no... novia?- Pregunto Hinata sonrojada y un poco apenada.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?- Respondió un poco asombrado por la pregunta

- Etto... bueno... tu... tu eres un chico muy atractivo, de... de seguro mas de una mujer hubiese querido salir contigo- Respondió está bastante sonrojada.

- Jejeje... me... me halagas Hinata- Respondió Naruto ruborizado y un poco apenado -Pero ahora que lo mencionas, he estado tan ocupado en mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso- Agrego este - ¿Y que hay de ti Hinata, de seguro habrás tenido algunos novios o pretendientes, no?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara y un poco maliciosa.

-¿Por... por que dices eso Na... Naruto-kun?- Pregunto la ojiperla súper colorada.

-Es que eres una chica muy hermosa, y no creo que alguien pueda resistirse a tu belleza- Respondió esté con un pequeño rubor.

-Na... Naruto-kun- Respondió bastante colorada -"él piensa que soy hermosa"- Pensó para sí misma -Bueno, he tenido algunos pretendientes, pero los rechace a todos- Agrego Hinata-

-¿Pe... pe... pero por que hiciste eso?- Pregunto asombrado el ojiazul

-Es que yo tengo a alguien muy especial en mi corazón- Dice ella sonrojada y señalando su corazón -pero esa persona no sabe sobre mis sentimientos, a pesar de ello yo le soy muy fiel. Cuando estoy cerca de esa persona, siempre me sonrojo, y me desmayo, nunca tengo el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos- Agrega con un deje de tristeza -Pero a la vez me siento muy bien y muy feliz, porque me transmite todo su valor, para hacer cosas que nunca pensé que podría hacer- Termina diciendo con una bella sonrisa.

-Hinata- Dice un sorprendido Naruto -No te preocupes Hinata, esa persona se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos- Agrego el rubiales con una tierna sonrisa -Pero si te hace sufrir o llorar, yo mismo le daré una paliza- Termino levantando el puño como haciendo un juramento.

Hinata se alegra al oír las palabras de Naruto y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun-

-HI... HI... HINATA- Reacciono Naruto muy sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción de la peliazul.

Antes de que Naruto reaccionara, sintió algo en su interior, un sentimiento extraño hacia Hinata. Su corazón latía mas rápido que lo normal, una extraña sensación, entonces, Naruto respondió al abrazo de Hinata, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y la abrazó.

-"Que cálido se siente el abrazo de Hinata"- Pensaba para si mismo el ojiazul.

Cuando Hinata se percato de lo que hizo Naruto, poso sus ojos en los ojos zafiros del rubio, estos reflejaban una ternura y un brillo que nunca antes la peliazul había visto en los ojos del rubio.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Naruto, no podía evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos perlados de la peliazul, estos reflejaban también un brillo y una ternura sin igual, esos hermosos ojos contrastaban con la irresistible belleza de la peliazul.

En ese momento ambos se ruborizaron, pero sin darse cuenta, iban acercando poco a poco sus labios, cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de besarse, el fuerte ladrido de un enorme perro los interrumpió, este era Akamaru, el perro de Kiba del clan Inuzuka y compañero de Hinata.

-Veo que por fin te decidiste Hinata- Decía Kiba montado en Akamaru y con una sonrisa muy vistosa.

-¿De... de... de que hablas, Kiba-kun?- Preguntaba una sonrojada Hinata.

-Como de que, pues del beso que casi le diste a Naruto- Respondía esté ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron hasta más no poder.

-Etto... bueno... yo...- Balbuceaba Naruto sonrojado y nervioso.

En eso, por la vergüenza que paso frente a Naruto, Hinata se desmaya.

Antes que cayera al suelo, Naruto la atrapa en sus brazos, colocando uno de ellos detrás de la nuca de Hinata y el otro en la cintura de ella.

-¡HINATA!, ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡HINATA!- Llamaba Naruto preocupado a su camarada [n/a: Y futura señora y dueña de sus quincenas, jejeje]

-No te preocupes Naruto, solo se desmayo, como de costumbre- Decía Kiba un poco sorprendido por la reacción del Uzumaki.

-¿Estas seguro?- Preguntaba aun más preocupado Naruto.

-Como puedes decir eso Naruto, yo soy compañero de Hinata desde hace cuatro años y medio, así que se mas que tu de ella- Respondió ofendido Kiba.

-Gomen [Perdón], gomen- Se disculpaba el rubio.

En eso Hinata comienza a despertar, cuando se da cuenta que esta recostada en los brazos de Naruto, no puede evitar ruborizarse.

-Hola, por fin despertaste- Dice Naruto un poco más calmado -¿Estas bien?- pregunta sonrojado y mirándola tiernamente.

-H... Hai- Respondía Hinata sonrojada y un poco penada

-Que bien- Agrego el rubio si apartar la mirada de la peliazul.

-Ejem... ejem...- "Tosía" Kiba interrumpiendo la tierna escena.

En eso Naruto y Hinata se levantan y se separan al darse cuenta que Kiba aun seguía allí. Ambos, de la vergüenza, se sonrojaron y bajaron un poco la cabeza, comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos, pero no podían parar de mirarse.

-Hinata, recuerda que tenemos que reunirnos con Kurenai-sensei. Ahora estamos muy retrasados- Decía Kiba un poco molesto e incomodo por la escena que acaba de presenciar.

-Ah... e... es verdad- Reaccionaba Hinata sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su compañero.

-¡¡¡PUES ENTONCES VAMOS!!!- Kiba ordena con un tono de voz algo alto.

-Ki... Kiba-kun- Reacciona sorprendida por la acción de su compañero y se entristece -gomenasai-

-Que mas da, bien vámonos- Sentenciaba un enojado el Inuzuka.

En eso Naruto, furioso por la reacción de Kiba hacia Hinata, lo agarra del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Teme [maldito], si vuelves a hablar así a Hinata, te enviare volando al País del Agua, cortesía del Oodama Rasengan- Amenazaba furioso el rubio.

Kiba sabiendo de lo que era capaz el Oodama Rasengan, decidió solo retroceder.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí- Respondía asustado Kiba -Gomen, gomen Hinata, gomenasai- Pedía el pelicastaño a su compañera.

-Eso esta mejor- Agregaba Naruto un poco más calmado.

Naruto se dirigía hacia Hinata, quien estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?- Preguntaba mirando a la ojiperla.

-H... Hai- Respondía asombrada por la acción del rubio.

-Bien. Aunque creo que debería acompañarte hasta donde se encuentra Kurenai-sensei- Agregó Naruto.

-No... no es necesario Naruto-kun- Dejo la Hyuga

-Pero, es que no confió en este tío- Sentencio señalando al Inuzuka.

-En verdad Naruto-kun, estaré bien- Respondió Hinata.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Hai- Respondió la hermosa mujer.

-OK, entonces puedo estar tranquilo- Agrego Naruto un poco más relajado.

-Hai- Respondió -"en verdad se preocupa por mí"- Pensó para si misma.

-Bien, entonces me voy a la oficina de Tsunade-obachan. Nos vemos- Anunciaba y se despedía Naruto.

-Adiós Naruto-kun- Se despedía Hinata.

Mientas se dirigía a la oficina de Godaime, escucho que una voz le detiene

-Por fin te has dado cuenta, verdad, Naruto-kun- Afirmaba el desconocido.

-¿Eh?-


	2. Capitulo 2 Descubriendo una verdad

Ohayo les vuelvo a traer el capitulo 2, re-subido y adecuado a las reglas de

**Aclaraciones:**

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

Acciones

**Disclaimer****s: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Adiós Hinata © Hitaro245**

Capitulo 2 - Descubriendo una verdad.

-Por fin te has dado cuenta, verdad, Naruto-kun- Escucho el rubio -¿Eh?- Pregunta mirando de donde provenía la voz -Sai- Dijo al ver al propietario de dichas palabras -¿De que hablas?-

-¿Como de que? Sobre tú y Hinata-san- Respondió esté con su típica sonrisa.

-"¿Me pregunto si habrá visto lo que ocurrió hace un momento?"- Se pregunto sudando internamente -¿D... de que hablas Sai?- Pregunto nervioso el rubiales.

-No te hagas, sabes de qué estoy hablando- Respondió el pelinegro mirando fijamente al rubiales.

-¿No me digas que tu...- Pregunta sudando y aun más nervioso.

-Si, así es, desde el comienzo hasta el final- Responde Sai antes de oír toda la pregunta.

-¡¡¡EHHH!!!!- Grita Naruto

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta curioso el ojiazabache.

-¿Q... Que?- Contesta preguntando el ojiazul.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Vuelve a preguntar Sai.

-Ah... etto... Bueno-

Flash back

Hinata (algo sonrojada): Na... Naruto-kun.

- Na... Naruto-kun- Llamaba un poco sonrojada Hinata.

- Dime Hinata- Contesta el nombrado

-En... En los dos años y medio que te fuiste de la aldea, bueno, ¿tú... tú tuviste alguna no... novia?- Pregunto Hinata sonrojada y un poco apenada.

- ¿Por que lo preguntas?- Respondió un poco asombrado por la pregunta

- Etto... bueno... tu... tu eres un chico muy atractivo, de... de seguro mas de una mujer hubiese querido salir contigo- Respondió está bastante sonrojada.

Fin del flash back

- ¿Y que respondiste?- Pregunta con curiosidad Sai.

Flash back

- Jejeje... me... me halagas Hinata- Respondió Naruto ruborizado y un poco apenado -Pero ahora que lo mencionas, he estado tan ocupado en mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso- Agrego este

Fin del flash back

- Y, ¿que más?- Pregunto de nuevo con más curiosidad

-Bueno...-

Flash back

-¿Y que hay de ti Hinata, de seguro habrás tenido algunos novios o pretendientes, no?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara y un poco maliciosa.

-¿Por... por que dices eso Na... Naruto-kun?- Pregunto la ojiperla súper colorada.

-Es que eres una chica muy hermosa, y no creo que alguien pueda resistirse a tu belleza- Respondió esté con un pequeño rubor.

-Na... Naruto-kun- Respondió bastante colorada -"él piensa que soy hermosa"- Pensó para sí misma -Bueno, he tenido algunos pretendientes, pero los rechace a todos- Agrego Hinata-

-¿Pe... pe... pero por que hiciste eso?- Pregunto asombrado el ojiazul

-Es que yo tengo a alguien muy especial en mi corazón- Dice ella sonrojada y señalando su corazón -pero esa persona no sabe sobre mis sentimientos, a pesar de ello yo le soy muy fiel. Cuando estoy cerca de esa persona, siempre me sonrojo, y me desmayo, nunca tengo el valor suficiente para confesarle mis sentimientos- Agrega con un deje de tristeza -Pero a la vez me siento muy bien y muy feliz, porque me transmite todo su valor, para hacer cosas que nunca pensé que podría hacer- Termina diciendo con una bella sonrisa.

-Hinata- Dice un sorprendido Naruto -No te preocupes Hinata, esa persona se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos- Agrego el rubiales con una tierna sonrisa -Pero si te hace sufrir o llorar, yo mismo le daré una paliza- Termino levantando el puño como haciendo un juramento.

Hinata se alegra al oír las palabras de Naruto y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Arigato, Naruto-kun-

-HI... HI... HINATA- Reacciono Naruto muy sonrojado y sorprendido por la acción de la peliazul.

Fin del flash back

-Aun después de ese abrazo, no te diste cuenta de lo que Hinata-san siente por ti- Pregunto con incredulidad el pelinegro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, siempre cuando estoy con ella se sonroja y se desmaya- Respondió pensativo esté -No será que ella...-

-Así es- Se escucho la voz de una mujer

-¿Eh?- El rubio voltea para ver de quien era esa voz -Sakura-chan-

- Sakura-san- Agrego Sai

-Quieres decir que ella esta...- Preguntaba dudoso el rubio

-Si, esta enamorada de ti- Contesto la pelirrosa

Naruto queda pensando sin decir nada.

-Naruto, Naruto- Llamaba Sakura moviéndolo un poco

-¿Eh?- Reacciona esté

-¿Que te ocurre Naruto? Te quedaste muy pensativo- Pregunta un poco preocupada

-Ahora veo por que siempre es tan linda conmigo- Responde esté - No puedo creer se enamorara de mí, aun sabiendo que tengo al Kyubi en mi interior- Agrego con un poco de melancolía

Sakura y Sai lo miraban con cierta tristeza.

- Aun sabiendo que tengo a un demonio en mi interior, ella siempre es tan linda y dulce conmigo. Siempre esta a mi lado en los buenos y malos momentos, mientras muchos me veían solo como un monstruo, ella siempre me veía con esa mirada tan tierna y dulce. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, ella siempre me daba ánimos para seguir adelante, siempre tuvo confianza en mí- Agrego Naruto

-Eso es porque tú eres su mayor fortaleza- Dijo Sakura

-¿Eh?- Mirando a la pelirrosa

- En los 2 años y medio que te fuiste con Jiraiya-sama, ella me confeso sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti- Agrego Sakura

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto sorprendido esté

-Bueno...-

Espero que está versión sea un poco más de su agrado.

Soreya


End file.
